The One Who Got Away
by xcuddyismyidol21x
Summary: Well, Grissom is with Sara, but we all know who he really wants, Catherine. They are in different places in their lives though, just like their victim and suspect. But the case takes a surprising turn, as does their relationship.


Prolouge

The churches large statue of the lord was staring down at them, witnessing this holy reunion. Her eyes sparkled through her veil. When he lifted it up he gazed at her beautiful smile. They were the happiest they had ever been in their lives. And as they walked out; more in a dancing fashion, their friends and family couldn't help but cry. Those tears of joy were soon after interrupted by heartache and misery, but in that moment, they were perfect.

Chapter One

The crime scene tape surrounded the hotel room, the maid still shaken. The sound of sirens and police had attracted a crowd. As he was making his way through the crowd, Gil Grissom saw his co-worker walk up; she took his breath away. He stopped in a see of people, and the world seemed to stop with him.

"Grissom! Are you in there?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, a little dressed up for a crime scene, aren't you?" he asked as if he found it strange, but the truth his he definitely did not mind. She was talking but her voice faded out, he found his eyes tracing the crimson read dress, around all of her curves. She mentioned having a date, not surprisingly Grissom felt jealous, as he always had of the men in her life. Signaling her to follow, he entered the scene.

"Well," he examined the room, the bride was lying on the bed, blood staining her pure white dress, her lifeless eyes were staring at Grissom, but they still hadn't lost their sparkle. Not too far away was her husband, resting eternally by her side. "This all must have happened within minutes of them entering the room."

"How do you figure," she was clearly confused.

"She's still wearing her dress." Their eyes met, he smirked playfully at her. Her dress was the same shade as the blood, although he thought it looked much more appealing on her.

"Hey guys," the sound of his girlfriends voice quickly wiped the flirty grin off of his face.

He didn't think Sara even noticed the glances he and Catherine always shared, why would she? They were completely innocent moments. It's not like he had feelings for her, or at least he didn't think he did. They were merely friends. The three CSI's processed the room. When she wasn't looking, Grissom took a picture of Catherine.

"Makin' a scrapbook Gil?" Brass asked chuckling, "Stick to pictures of the crime scene okay? Well excuse my manners, Grissom, Catherine, Sara; I would like you to meet Victoria and Chad Lowell."

"Well hello guys," Grissom teased, "mind telling us what happened here?"

Catherine and Sara just gave him a look. "I'm just taking a wild guess here," Catherine said while piching up the bloody lamp near the bed, "but I'm assuming C.O.D. was blunt force trauma."

"If only all the murder weapons had a big read target on them," Sara stated.

"Let's just hope it also has finger prints."

Chapter Two

Catherine opened the door of the evidence room to see Warrick drumming on the table with tweezers and a marker. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute, so childish.

"Nice beat! I smell a hit single!"

"Hey Cath, sorry, this place can get boring."

"You'll be allowed to play with the rest of the kids soon, but remember to keep your hands to yourself this time."

"That guy had it coming to him."

"Relax Rick I'm kidding, I know, but I have something interesting for you." She handed him 3 boxes of evidence, "Two D.B.'s in a honey moon suite. We got clothing, bedding, all kinds 'a stuff." She turned around, swiftly, knowing he'd be looking at her ass, "And keep working on that song, it could be solid gold some day."

She laughed as she exited the room, Grissom practically ran into her.

"Get your head out of that file and watch where you're going."

"Sorry, I'm heading to the victims house, you coming?"

"Of course."

The house was brand new; some of their things were still in boxes. It was a perfect scene, the only evidence was recent. There were pictures of the couple all over the walls; she smiled as walked through the home. That was how she liked to remember all of the bodies she saw; as who they were before they landed on the coroner's table. In the room, she saw something sticking out from under the mattress. Notes, at least a dozen.

"Gris, I think I found something," she read one aloud to him.

_Vicky,_

_You are the one that got away; you are all I ever think of day and night. Each second of every day a picture of your sweet face fills my mind, I know we are both with other people now, but a still hope we can be together some day. Zach is a great guy, but we both know where you belong; here, with me. I love you and I always will._

_Yours truly,_

_Brian _

_"_There's tons of them," she glanced down at all of the love letters.

"Sounds like motive to me."

"I'll bring them to Warrick, see if he can get prints, or locate the origin of the stationary," she looked down at them again, "Who is Brian?"

"I will check her phone book or anything else, take the car, I'm staying here."

She went into the evidence room again, to hear Warrick screaming on the phone with his wife. He sounded like Eddie. When he saw her he hung up. She put the letters in front of him and silently walked away.

Chapter Three

"You really do need to get some light in here," Sara said.

"I don't know, the dark helps me think," he stared back at her, agitated that she was telling him how his office should be. He cared about her, but she wanted him to reach out more than he could. It just wasn't him to pour out is feelings. As much as he loved puzzles, he really was one, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but if you read the hints, you would know exactly how he felt. Sara couldn't do that.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," when the door opened, he was at first stunned by the petite figure, "Oh, hi Lindsay. What brings you to the lab?"

"My grandma locked us out, so we came to get the keys from my mom, have you seen her?"

"She's out right now, but you are welcome to join us."

Sara looked at her watch, "actually I have to go, see you later, bye Lindsay."

Lindsay walked around the office, "I used o think this place was a museum," she picked up a jar containing a dead pig, " a really gross museum."

He laughed at her. She reminded him of Catherine, and for a 15 year old girl, she wasn't very squeamish. Hell, she used to play with his bugs when she was only 4. She sat in the chair across from him. She examined him for awhile.

"Are you sleeping with my mom?"

"What?!?!"

"Well, I mean, I know you did, once but I just was wondering because like you guys always seem so friendly and stuff, and I'm not gonna say that a guy and girl can't like just be friends you know, but really it's a little weird and so I wanted to know."

He just looked at her, completely shocked. He couldn't even think of a way to reply, "No I, what do you mean you know I did once?"

"Well the other day I saw you guys talking and I remembered when I was younger and my dad was away for the weekend, and I thought nothing of it at the time but in the morning mom walked you to your car and you guys were kissing. Come to think of it I told my dad when he got back and a month later he cheated on her but the point is…"

"Wait you saw me leaving, and oh my god you told your father!"

"How was I supposed to know you guys had had sex? I was like three! Besides, you were the ones who committed adultery."

"Look at you and your big words."

"So, it was just a one time booty call?"

"No!"

"Do you care about her then?"

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

He leaned back in his chair, he couldn't believe a teenager had just asked him that question. He had a girlfriend, granted not a great one but still. He cared about both of them, but did he love either of them? He couldn't be sure, that's not a decision you just make, for more than a decade he had been amazed by one Miss Catherine Willows, she was beautiful and wonderful, and the one night they spent together was on his mind a lot. Sara, on the other hand was already his, no fight involved, the relationship was safe.

"Lindsay!" Catherine yelled as she noticed her daughter, "Ive been looking every where for you. Grandma has the keys now."

"Okay Mom, see you at home. Oh and Grissom, you don't have to give me the answer to that question, but you certainly should find the answer for yourself." She turned and left, the same way her mother always did.

"What question."

"Just some riddle."

Chapter Four

Catherine sat in the lab, hating herself, the 10 seconds she had spent with her daughter in her boss's office was the only time she had seen her all week. The sound of her phone ringing startled her. The voice on the other line was broken, they got an ID on Brian, Brian Brukowski. "I'm on my way."

Staring, staring, staring. The four sat in the interrogation room, without uttering a word. Catherine, being as impatient as she was without her morning coffee was the first to speak up.

"So, Brian, where were you Sunday night."

His attorney jolted forward, "He was with me."

"Oh really," Brass started, "hiring an attorney before the murder, clever."

"We're dating," she stared blankly into his eyes.

"Well, it must be a great relationship for him to be with you despite his," she looked down at a note in her hand, " 'burning desire' for Victoria Lowell. What happened, got tired of her rejection so you killed her and her husband?"

"No, I would never hurt Vicky, I love her!" At this note his girlfriend cringed. Catherine remembered what it was like to be with someone who was unfaithful, she just couldn't imagine what this woman was going through. Eddie slept with the other woman, but Brian, he cared about the other woman; that must cut deep.

"Well then, well just see how much you love her when we find your prints on the lamp that was used to beat her to death."

"Bad news," Mandy said as she saw Catherine approaching, "Prints on the lamp, not a match to Brian Brukowski, but there was one hit, a Shannon Lafferty."

Catherine stood, dumbfounded, "That's the suspect's girlfriend."

Chapter Five

Grissom sat with Brian as they watched the uniforms escort Shannon down the hall in handcuffs. "The funny thing is, she really loved me."

"Shannon or Vicky?"

"Vicky, she said 'we just can't be together' I would have died for her."

"And Shannon would have killed for you."


End file.
